The present invention relates to a battery receiving mechanism for a camera or the like.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery receiving mechanism for a camera or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microcomputer incorporated in a camera stores a predetermined mode or data when a power switch is turned OFF as long as a battery (or batteries) remains in a battery chamber. Consequently, a user cannot reset the data of the microcomputer after the battery is inserted into the battery chamber through a routine operation without interrupting the power supply. Namely, to reset the microcomputer, it is necessary to open a cover of the battery chamber to interrupt the power supply to the microcomputer, and then close the cover of the battery chamber to supply power to the microcomputer.
However, when the chamber cover is opened to interrupt the power supply, there is a possibility that the battery will accidentally fall out of the battery chamber. Moreover, if the chamber cover is secured to the chamber body by a screw (or screws), the screw(s) must be loosened or disengaged, which is somewhat troublesome.